Today's society and culture has become increasingly mobile and de-centralized. The competitive corporate world, internet, mobile devices and international economy have contributed to a workforce that is always on the move. This global mobile economy has created a workforce that is in constant flux both due to the speed at which the internet and mobile devices facilitate business transactions and the speed at which customers and clients demand response. Working at this rapid pace from different locations brings about a number of concerns and problems. Obtaining safe, good and nutritious food on the go has thus become a major challenge for people. Fast food may be convenient but generally has low nutritional value.
Food available on mass transportation like on trains and planes is also generally low quality and may pose safety concerns with contamination, etc.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a way to provide people with safe, good and nutritious food in a mobile, convenient manner.